


Green

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 420, M/M, Multi, Other, couch making out is always a thing, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: "He started putting the lose dreads up again. Jamin was observing him from the armchair. He wondered when he would stop finding that gesture so alluring."





	Green

 

 

A\N: This short fic was inspired by the [420 picture](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBTIsdbbl2fA%2F%3Ftaken-by%3Dthorgythor&t=MWIyNjg3YjM5MzEyNzU0NjMzNzY3YWNiZDA5ZjQzNDM3YjgyYTRjZSxsMk9kaVVPMA%3D%3D&b=t%3Av3LhZRbWmoT9W49tMg51qg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmulder-isms.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160039230825%2Fgreen-thorcid-fanfic-an-this-short-fic-was&m=1) and pot gummies so it’s a mess. _Because if it ain’t green, I’m not interested_ *in Laganja’s voice*  

 

The snake patterned fabric got stuck in the sewing machine. It was enough to make Thorgy curse all the versions of The Wizard of Oz and having a breakdown to stare at the void. It happened many times before in the workroom, where the pressure is so high that people are inclined to shut down. The emerald fabric was glistening bright, green shades painting his pale and sweaty face but inside it was all blue. He missed Acid’s smoothing voice lurking on his back telling ‘get it together, girl’. It was a surprise, he didn’t know he would miss Acid Betty for any reason.  

Surprisingly, Acid was the glue that was sticking team NYC together during the whole competition. This challenge was making everyone on the edge. Including unbreakable Bob. He snapped out of the motionless state because time was running with no intention to stop, ever. Betty would have rolled her eyes profusely at the puddle he was.

Thinking about Acid was comforting, it would set his mind in the right place, wherever that was.

*

“I guess we’ve reached that point”

Shane was having breakfast on his kitchen table, and by breakfast it meant just pure black coffee (a post Jamin renewed addiction) with some old crackers. Alvy on the other side of the table, eating cereal from a big bowl and a plate of fresh fruits by his side. The complete opposite of his lifetime friend and roomate. He offered some for Shane but he just “Ugh” and grimaced at the image of healthy food. 

“The last weeks he’s been travelling a lot, you know, and no news here. We’re used to the travelling periods now” Shane continued talking as he was eating some crackers in between. Alvy continued chewing calmly, listening to him with faint interest of years of friendship. “It’s that point where nothing gets on our nerves? Like last week I stayed over because we haven’t seen each other in ages and we fell asleep watching TV… I mean the sex is still great, but sometimes we’re just not in the mood that much.”

Alvy shook his head wishing to be spared of the details.

“But I-I…” he stuttered trying to find the words. “I mean is this normal? I know it’s normal but under our circumstances? Aren’t we supposed to be all over each other yet? Am I being dramatic? Don’t answer that! ” Shane blurted out the words in the speed of light, but heavy with corcern. He seemed legitimately clueless.  Alvy was unbothered though, he just cleared his throat and started eating an apple slowly.

“For someone that has been a whore for such a long time your lack of knowledge about relationships is astonishing” Alvy replied in uninterested tone.

“Right?” Shane confirmed laughing and gesticulating an agreenment with his hands. “That’s because I’ve never been in a relationship for this long with someone I actually care about and that cares for me?” he realized waving his crackers.

“True… and sad. But on a lighter note, yes Shane, it’s normal. Couples stop having sex like rabbits after a while. Thank god. These walls are damn thin and I can’t with you guys thinking you’re doing a casting for CockyBoys” Alvy assured his friend as he was finishing his bowl.

Shane had no idea what CockyBoys waw but didn’t care anyways. He took a deep breath, the worry still hanging upon his sleeve.

“Last year in DragCon we fucked in a bathroom stall with people coming in and out at 8 am, it was fucking hot”

Alvy closed his eyes and put down his spoon in disgust. He was recollecting the memories from DragCon...Thorgy and Acid were always together, the fugitive glances and ear by ear talks...it all made sense

“I know I’m crazy, but I keep thinking he is tired of me or this whole situation. I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m starving” then he shrugged and grabbed a banana that was in the plate and started peeling it.

*

The concert with Eliot was a blast. He was so pumped with the musical gigs he would have in May too, it was his dream coming to life, and the fact that people appreciated so much when he played made him overwhelmed with happiness. Jamin was on the road and he was constantly sending messages of how tired he was with the whole Roast Tour. Jamin had a curious nature, it was easy for him to be excited about going to new places and clubs, but touring was draining. You can only tell the same joke so many times.

But Shane knew everything was going to alright. It was 420. He was wearing his Grinch pubes wig and a dress that Jamin could easily take it off.

_“Good Luck on your gig, I’m sure you’re gonna kill it. Alotta’s auction is tonight and I’ll see you in her apartment after? Save me some pot gummies, bitch.”_

Shane smiled as he stared at the phone screen. He was high and relaxed from the pot gummies. Bach was still playing on his head, a whole orchestra of Emerald City citizens as he was conducting. The walls melting in green.  He had to see Jamin.

*

Shane loves to see Jamin’s back in the morning, his muscles and shoulder blades contracting, as he is leaning in the kitchen balcony doing the dishes wearing just briefs. He loves how Jamin’s skin is beautiful and soft and he doesn’t even know the devil’s pact he did to have that ass. He loves to see him completely bare of the multiple layers of colors he's under. 

But the same time, nothing makes him happier than watch Acid Betty in all the sass and fierceness. Tonight, she was wearing a green structured dress and the lizard prints all over her neck. They hugged tight and briefly, it was the break from the auction and a queen was doing a number on stage. Thorgy snapped one pic of them together to post on IG, because he could never resist.

“How many gummies did you have?” Acid asked laughing at how far away Thorgy seemed browsing through her phone, trying to post the pic.

Thorgy took ten long seconds to answer with her finger pointing up as if she was actually able to count. “Enough” she precisely answered after giving up and holding a laughter. Acid noticed that Thorgy had her backpack on one shoulder and the violin case on the other. A queen was calling Acid back to the stage, she nodded half smiling to Thorgy pulling the sleeve of her green coat and whispering on her ear.

“You look cute”

And she winked her glitter lashes making Thorgy’s stomach swirl.

Acid and pot was a good combination.

*

Jamin didn’t even know how he got in Alotta’s apartament. The auction was a complete blur. The place was full of all the underworld creatures that were lurking dazed and confused at the Metropolitan. He wanted to take a shower and sober up. He looked down at the bathtub, the dark green water washing away his makeup, his green attires hanging on the top of the curtains hanger. When he opened his eyes, after rinsing the shampoo off his hair he noticed someone was in the bathroom and he yelled hastily. He completely forgot to lock the door.

“It’s occupied!”

The person’s figure was undefined but the top of hair and the height could be only one person. Before Jamin knew Shane was joining him under the shower, his Thorgy face still on. He urgently kissed Jamin, their make up being destroyed by the running water and the friction of their bodies. Jamin enjoyed the sensation of having his boyfriend all wet in his arms forgetting about the opened door. When Shane stopped to catch a breath Jamin picked some liquid soap and place on his hand to wash his face.

“Close your eyes, you nut” he asked as Shane was giggling looking positively crazy with melting make up all over and super adorable. Shane closed his eyes and Jamin washed his face. First he rubbed the glue of his thick brows, and Shane’s features were appearing slowly again, his light skin red with the temperature and Jamin's fingers contact, the small nose, and his squinted gray-green eyes sparkling again behind the black eyeliner residues.

Jamin took a second to appreciate the face that was forming in front of him. Then he turned around to wash his own hair, since he was in the process of doing it when Shane interrupted him.

“You still have lizard scales” Shane pointed rubbing Jamin’s neck from behind.

“Thorgy?”

Alotta’s deep voice was inside the bathroom already. Jamin and Shane froze but it was too late to do anything and they were too high to even function.

“Bitch, who are you blowing in this bathroom?” he asked suspicious noticing the two silhouettes.

“I’m with Acid. I was trying to get her to fuck me but we are pouring green and I’m seeing leprechaun violinists” 

“Um..."Jamin hesitated, the shampoo burning on his eyes. "She really is!” Jamin decided to go along.

Alotta squinted his eyes holding the doorknob and then she cackled screamed.

“You Ru Girls are fucking disgusting. I want you two out my tub in five minutes” Alotta replied unbothered and too high to care too. It wasn’t the weirdest thing he saw tonight.

They both laughed and got off the the shower quickly. They put some clothes on fast and joined the others in the living room, they got lucky but they wouldn’t want to draw any attention. There was a cloud of god knows what forming in the living room. Nobody noticed they both had wet hair.

The night continued with lots of drinks and differen itens of cannabis  _haute cuisine_. Shane was almost passed out on the couch observing Jamin playing cards with the rest of the men and drag queens. Everything was fading away slowly…

*

When Shane woke up he was still on the couch. He was afraid he was going to be stuck in a green sunrise but everything looked colored enough for his relief. His eyes searched for other bodies on the floor but there wasn’t anybody in sight, just a low electronic music playing in the background.

He wondered if Jamin left without him, but right after his brain formulated the question Jamin appeared from behind and joined him on the couch. Shane made room for him, so he could hug him by the waist and he could rest his chin on the top of Jamin’s head.They stood there in silent, still sleepy, Jamin’s hot breath on his chest, making his shirt damp. He played with the curls of his dark hair.

“God…how I missed this” His voice coming out muffled squeezing Shane tighter and placing kisses on his chest. Shane breathed, as he could finally breath again, kissing the top of Jamin’s head and putting a leg over him. He thought about following his old patterns, saying ‘I thought you were getting tired of me’ because that what was on his mind the whole week. But it would just ruin what shouldn’t be a doubt. Not with Jamin in his arms like that.

“I love you”

The simplicity of the words took Jamin by surprise. Shane was many things, but never simple. Jamin responded kissing him gently, with no hurry, breathing in his morning warmth, the smell of soap still on his skin. Shane slid his hand inside Jamin’s jeans quickly, rubbing his length lazily.

“And I miss your cock inside of me fucking me hard” he whispered on Jamin’s ear making Jamin laugh and almost lose his balance out of the couch. He positioned himself again and started placing kisses on Shane’s collarbones, encouraging him to continue.

“And I thought romance was dead” he replied under his chin, pulling Shane closer by the hips and biting his ear lobe, making him let go a soft moan.

Shane continued caressing him, and he was growing rock hard with each stroke, circling the tip of his head making him let go soft sweet nothings on his ear. Jamin inserted his hand inside Shane’s shorts, craving his nails on Shane’s ass, thrusting in and out and he kept fastening the pace, the panting of their breathing getting uneven…but then they heard one door creaking in the back of the corridor.

Jamin jumped out of the couch fast closing his fly and Shane groaned in frustration putting his hands on his temple frustrated. Alotta was there in the living room, half naked and half awake.

“Betty how are you even up…” Alotta was walking near them dragging his limbs across the room and Jamin was holding a pillow in front of  his crotch all flustered.  

“Pot has a reverse effect on me” he justified throwing the pillow on the floor and sitting on the armchair crossing his legs. Shane was pretending to be sleeping. Alotta sat on the couch, next to Shane’s face, and drank from the bottle of water that was resting on the coffee table. Acid observed all his movies tense. Alotta looked down at Thorgy and shook his head.

“This bitch doesn’t even move”

Jamin just nodded in agreement looking at his boyfriend swollen lips, and his eyes twitching pretending the fake slumber. Alotta got up again and proceeded to the kitchen clueless about the hot make out session that was going on seconds ago.

Shane opened his eyes not controlling his laughing anymore, he gave up the act, sitting up straight. He was all messed up, the oversized striped blouse falling all crooked exposing his shoulder, the zipper of his bermuda shorts still open. He started putting the lose dreads up again. Jamin was observing him from the armchair. He wondered when he would stop finding that gesture so alluring.

“I can’t wait to mess you up all over again at home” Jamin commented with eyes fixed on him still in awe, biting lips.

“Bitch, please do” Shane answered with an exasperated sigh and giggling.


End file.
